


Ardent Devotion

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Violent Sex, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start it seemed Sam would have to give in to Gabriel’s line of thought and that was fine, it really was, but he was a take charge kind of guy and after a rather rough hunt, a really bad joke, and half a bottle of whiskey, Sam had the angel pinned against the wall, leaning lustfully over the smaller vessel. </p><p>*Sex*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent Devotion

\- Ardent Devotion -

Legs clamped tight around his hips as he was rode mercilessly, amber eyes bore into his soul, pulling out all the ugly dark spots he’d rather forget in the light of day. Sex with Gabriel was always angry and violent and unforgiving, and Sam thrived in it.

Sure it had started sweet and innocent, all loving and tender, laughs and caresses and careless nuzzles into each other, but after all the shit they’d been through. The violence, the death, the apocalypses, the total fucked-up-ness of their lives could they really be judged for clinging madly to each other as they rode the only waves of pleasure and release they knew.

At the start it seemed Sam would have to give in to Gabriel’s line of thought and that was fine, it really was, but he was a take charge kind of guy and after a rather rough hunt, a really bad joke, and half a bottle of whiskey, Sam had the angel pinned against the wall, leaning lustfully over the smaller vessel. He took charge that night, spreading his angel to his content, liking it so much they never went back. To some it might of seemed like Gabriel was giving up the advantage, but neither of them were ever confused about who truly had the power in their relationship. He was smaller, and liked to ride, but he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and sometimes he’d reach out and touch his grace in just the right spot and send Sam tumbling over the edge, or if feeling wicked keep him staved off until he was a begging mess beneath Gabriel.

They’d long stopped trying to deny, hide, or heal the bruises and scratches and bites. They knew what they did to each other and enjoyed seeing the proof of it the next day, other opinions be damned. Not always though, not until Sam had placed a rather vicious claiming mark on Gabriel’s neck, he had stroked it tenderly watching it fade in a stroke of Grace, then pinning Gabriel down on the bed bit into his neck again in the same spot, deeper, drawing blood, growling ‘Mine’ against the soft bloody flesh. Gabriel checked, of course, to make sure Sam hadn’t been bitten or poisoned in some way, he instead found the possessiveness of his Hunter, the affection and need to have Gabriel be his, and only his. He bit at Sam’s lip, breaking flesh, drawing blood, mumbled ‘Yes’ against his ear, and from then on hadn’t used his Grace to heal their marks unless it was something severe or able to be infected.

Gabriel wasn’t like the others, having no real longing or attachment of Heaven anymore, finding free will, pleasure, and enjoyment on Earth more than enough for his needs and desires. Having Sam gave him more than enough reason to stay, sweat building on his brow as he tried to stave off their orgasm. His name spilling from Sam’s lips into his ears, to his mind, Sam praying to him during sex was definitely one of the kinkier things he’d ever done. It wasn’t like he told him to do it, or even asked, hell, he wasn’t even sure Sam knew he was doing it, but it intensified their climax just the same.

He’d been approached by angels when it was clear that he wasn’t leaving Sam, unlike Castiel he didn’t really consider them brothers and sisters, more like distant cousins who really knew nothing about you but felt free to offer up their unwanted opinion. After the first one laid a hand on Sam and quickly lost it, he decided there was no real love loss between them, but did remind them of the difference between Angel and Archangel. Every so often they’d get a daring one to approach them and try to test their bond, it normally didn’t end well for the foolish one, they cared less each time, normally losing themselves to each other after a particularly brutal fight, just as brutal to each other. Every now and then Gabriel would let a prayer slip through, feeling Heaven shudder at Sam’s adoration and pleas. Castiel would admonish him the next day about it, but when Sam had him in his arms, tracing the scratches and bites from the night before, he couldn’t seem to care.

So he rode Sam, and traced his soul, finding all the dark secret things they didn’t talk about or think about or acknowledge even existed, he would dwell on one, pull it out and surround it with Grace, heal it piece by piece until it was only a memory and clean enough to rejoin his soul. He didn’t tell Sam he was doing this, he knew it was working though by how tight Sam would grip his hips and hold him still as he trust into him. It wasn’t that they didn’t like gentle, and once in a blue moon they would take their time tearing the other apart, and if not exactly soft and gentle, then at least tenderly affectionate, Gabriel taking them out of time, so there was no need to rush, to just have each other. They just liked it rough is all, the scratching and biting and pulling and pushing, Sam taking him in hand and ordering him about, spanking his ass when he wouldn’t comply in a timely manner. Gabriel using his Grace to destroy and rebuild his man.

And as Gabriel released his hold on their orgasm, placing a healed bit back into Sam, Sam flipped them, driving home between Gabriel’s legs, bruising his thighs, Gabriel leaving red lines down Sam’s arms. Sam’s teeth pulling at his lip as he bucked his hips, spilling into the smaller vessel, Gabriel blinded temporarily by the brightness of Sam’s soul as he thought of Gabriel. There was never a need to say it, they showed each other all the time their love for the other, and as Sam drifted into sleep in his lovers arms, fingers combing through his hair, wrapped tightly to each other, legs intertwined, they were both happier than they’d ever been, and just for a bit of fun and the ongoing lesson he was trying to teach the Malakhim, Gabriel opened his frequency just a bit, just enough to let his kin know that it was okay, it was right to be happy, to be loved, to love, and to be free.

~ fin ~


End file.
